Numerous aircraft systems utilize actuators that contain load limiters. A load limiter protects the aircraft's structure by limiting the actuator output load to a pre-defined value in the event of an overload or a jam. The load limiter reacts to the torque of a power drive unit (“PDU”) in the event of such a jam. If the PDU torque is input to a jammed actuated structure, the load limiter grounds the torque to the aircraft to prevent damage to the jammed actuated structure. The maximum load limiter setting is generally the limit load imposed on the actuator and determines the actuator's size, weight and envelope.